


Bubble Bath #6

by SummerStormFlower



Series: Bathtub Talks [6]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asexual Dewey, Asexual Huey, Bathtubs, Crying, Dewey Duck Needs a Hug, Discussion of Abortion, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Gen, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, How Do I Tag, Huey has a baby, Huey's a stepdad, I do appreciate readers though, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Other, Past Relationship(s), Serious Talks, serious discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerStormFlower/pseuds/SummerStormFlower
Summary: Dewey receives a call from his drunk ex.
Relationships: Dewey Duck & Huey Duck, Dewey Duck & Webby Vanderquack, Huey Duck & Webby Vanderquack
Series: Bathtub Talks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873114
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Bubble Bath #6

When Webby walked into the kitchen, Dewey was there, staring down at his phone with a horrified look on his face. He was sickly pale, eyes blown wide, practically trembling. Something was clearly wrong. Very wrong.

“Hey Dew, you okay?” Webby asked gently, laying her hand on his shoulder.

Dewey jumped, apparently just noticing her. “What?”

Webby frowned. “Are you okay?” she repeated, giving his shoulder a small squeeze.

Dewey’s breath was shaky. He hung his head, gazing at his socks. “Uh, I’m...” he swallowed painfully.

Webby squeezed his arm a little tighter.

Dewey hiccuped. “No, I’m not,” he responded, shaking his head, hunching his shoulders.

This was serious. Webby knew exactly what this called for.

“Bathtub,” she said.

Dewey nodded at her numbly.

“Meet you there. I’ll get the guys,” she said. She waited for Dewey to nod again, then they went in opposite directions.

Webby ran up the stairs to Huey and Vanessa’s room (she’d moved in after the baby was born).

Huey had Andy on his hip, holding his baby bottle up for him, when she barged in.

“Webby! I’ve told you before to knock!” Huey immediately scolded her. This was the fifth time, honestly.

“Tub,” said Webby seriously.

Huey’s demeanor quickly changed. “Dewey?” he asked, while he bounced Andy.

Webby nodded. “Where’s Louie?”

“Out,” Huey replied, going over to Vanessa who was at her desk (she was a writer). She stood up to take Andy and his bottle (she’d only been living with them for a few months, but she’d caught on that the bathtub was a sacred thing).

“Okay,” Webby said. They’d have to tell Louie about this later.

Huey kissed Andy on the cheek, then followed Webby into the hallway.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Not sure, but Dewey’s super shook,” Webby responded.

“My trunks are in the laundry. I’ll meet you there.”

“Kay.”

*  
*  
*

The bathroom smelled of lavender, and the tub was filled with bubbles and glitter and three teenagers. Dewey looked just as bad as before, and Huey was even more concerned after seeing the look on Dewey’s face.

“So, what’s wrong?” Webby asked softly. She was curled up in the corner with her arms wrapped around her knees, but Huey was still sitting on her hip. She ignored that though to focus on Dewey.

Dewey didn’t reply right away. He was slouching, so his chin was in the water and staring sadly at the bubbles. There was already glitter in his hair.

He sighed quietly. “Remember Lindsey?”

Webby and Huey shared a look, blinking at each other.

“Your ex-girlfriend? The one you had sex with?” Webby asked, Huey elbowing her for her crude language.

Dewey shivered at the memory. Then he sighed again and nodded. “Yeah... that’s her...” he mumbled.

Heavy silence fell over them.

“What about her?” Webby questioned.

Dewey gulped, blinking rapidly. “She... called me today. She was drunk...” he began, voice barely louder than a whisper, “And... and... she told me...”

Silence again.

“What did she tell you, Dew?” Webby prodded tenderly.

Dewey’s nose screwed up. “She told me... that I got her pregnant.”

Webby and Huey’s eyes widened. “What?” they said at the same time.

“And,” Dewey wasn’t finished. He exhaled shakily, dropping his face in his wet hands. His whole body was as tight as a knot. “And she... she didn’t keep the baby.”

Webby went quiet.

Huey was not prepared for this. “Dewey,” he began slowly. He had to fix this somehow. “That-that’s not how it works—”

“Huey,” murmured Webby.

“It’s a-a woman’s right—”

“Huey.” Webby said louder.

But Huey couldn’t stop. He had to explain, so his little brother wouldn’t be sad. “You see, before-before it’s a real baby, it’s just a fetus—”

“I DON’T CARE!” Dewey suddenly yelled.

Huey snapped his mouth shut in shock. There was a type of anger in Dewey’s voice he’d never heard before; a rage he’d never seen before in Dewey’s eyes.

“She was still pregnant!” Dewey shouted, “She had a living thing inside her! And it was MINE!” Dewey’s voice pitched and cracked, the rage gone from his eyes. His face crumbled, eyes glassy. “Baby or not, it was still alive,” he said. “And it was mine...”

Then Dewey made a gut-wrenching sound Huey had never heard from him before and started to cry.

Huey didn’t know what to say.

“Oh Dewey,” Webby murmured emotionally, tears in her eyes as well. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around her brother, burying her face in his shoulder. Dewey clung to her like a lifeline, chest wracking with sobs.

Huey really tried not to let his emotions overwhelm him, but the sight of his brother and sister clinging to each other with tears streaming down their faces, it broke his heart.

“It’s not...” Huey tried to say, controlling his heart, but his voice cracked.

Webby looked at him, sniffling, and brushing the tears from her cheeks. “Hugh, what if it’d been Vanessa?” she asked.

That made Huey freeze.

Webby could hardly see him, her eyes so blurry with more and more tears. “What if Andy wasn’t here?” she asked.

Huey looked at her. Then looked at Dewey.

‘It could’ve been family’... The thought made Huey hiccup.

He moved forward and put his arms around Dewey too. They stayed like that for a long time. Dewey cried for longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this. Sorry if it was too heavy.  
> They can pretty much talk about any kind of issue. So if any of you have suggestions or want to see something in specific, feel free to let me know! I've got a few more ideas for this, but yeah feel free to suggest anything you want. Oh, and it doesn't have to be a problem. It can be something happy too.


End file.
